gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto V
Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto V, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. Easter Eggs Aliens * Durante el Prólogo y en la misión "Desenterrando el pasado", en Ludendorff, cuando se tiene que huir de la policía, si se baja en el río congelado, hasta el puente, abajo del río estará un alíen congelado. * También se podrá ver Alienígenas durante las misiones "Movimiento verde - Michael" y "¿Alguien dijo yoga?" en las alucinaciones de Michael. *Ademas también aparecen gente vestida de alíens en el Richards Majestic Productions en Los Santos. Alien_Congelado.png|Alien Congelado durante el Prólogo Michael vs Aliens.png|Michael drogado luchando contra los Aliens Michael Abducido.png|Un Grupo de Aliens abduciendo a Michael en la mision ¿Alguien dijo yoga? Mapa secreto En la estación de teleféricos en Mount Chilliad hay un mapa que muestra diferentes objetos del juego, entre ellos un ojo illuninati en la cima. El ojo también puede ser encontrado en diferentes sitios del mapa indicando una serie de condiciones (noche, tormenta, en la cima del Mount Chiliad). Si se cumplen, podrás ver uno de los diferentes Ovnis que salen en el juego. Este mural incluye también 3 recuadros más grandes que el resto, en los que se observan un Ovni, un huevo roto y un hombre con un cohete en la espalda. El ovni hace referencia a alguno de los 4 que pueden verse por todo el mapa. El huevo no tiene un referente directo, pero si hay semejanzas con el Huevo Alien. El hombre con el cohete en la espalda tampoco cumple ninguna referencia, pero comparte una gran semejanza con el Jetpack de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. GTA5VidClue.jpg|Mapa secreto illuminati Signos del Monte Chilliad.png|Signos del Monte Chilliad OVNIs Los OVNIs se pueden encontrar en 3 lugares: *Si se va en paracaídas a cierta altura de Fort Zancudo, se puede encontrar un OVNI único, reconocido por su cabina similar a la de una aeronave y un diseño que asimila a un círculo. Hay que tener cuidado con éste, ya que si te acercas en un helicóptero o avión, causará un "apagón" temporal en él, lo que existe el riesgo de chocar. También si te acercas en paracaídas, saldrás expulsado de ahí. Éste produce unos chirridos muy ruidosos. *En el Monte Chiliad, habrá un mensaje en que dirá "Ven aquí cuando tu historia esté completa". Si tienes el juego completado y vas a las 3:00 AM cuando esté lloviendo, se podrá ver el OVNI. No hay que acercarse mucho porque desaparece. *En Sandy Shores también se podrá ver el mismo OVNI, pero éste tendrá las siglas "FIB" arriba del OVNI. Mucho cuidado con él, ya que se defiende de la misma manera que el de Fort Zancudo. OVNI estrellado Si se va en submarino norte norte del Océano Pacífico, se podrá encontrar un OVNI estrellado y con un poco de fauna marina. Es uno de los 4 ovnis que aparecen en el juego, pero este, ya ha perdido sus funciones. OVNI_Estrellado.png|El OVNI estrellado Pie Grande (Big Foot) Durante la misión "Depredador", cuando se tiene que usar el visor térmico del rifle para localizar los Hermanos O'Neal, en la zona de inferior derecha, se podrá ver el calor del Pie Grande pero durará poco, ya que este desaparecerá. Big_Foot_V.png|Big Foot big foot.jpg|big foot La gran naranja En Vinewood Hills, y en la salida de Sandy Shores en Grapeseed se encuentra una tienda de jugos con una gran naranja arriba. Si se le dispara o se le toca, este bajara hacia el bosque o las casas en Vinewood Hills,y hacia las granjas en Grapeseed. La_Gran_Naranja.png|La Gran Naranja Jolene Cranley-Evans Si se va en lo alto del Mount Gordo se puede ver el fantasma de Jolene Evans, la esposa de John Cranley. Se pueden ver el fantasma entre las 23:00 y 0:00 y si se le acerca, este desaparecerá dejando el nombre "Jock" escrito en sangre. Jolene Evans.PNG|El fantasma de Jolene Evans Jock Blood.PNG|La palabra "Jock" escrito en sangre El muñeco de nieve gigante En el barrio de La Mesa, al entrar en un callejón se encuentra la puerta de un almacén abierta. En su interior se puede observar un muñeco de nieve. Al parecer el muñeco de nieve es de gran altura y si en un principio estará rodeado por cajas de maderas estas pueden ser destruidas disparándoles. Eastereggfrostman.png|Michael observando el muñeco de nieve Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * En un mural cerca de la casa de Franklin hay un graffiti que dice "Bienvenido devuelta, nosotros te extrañamos desde la última vez", además de las siglas "SA". Una clara referencia a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Un miembro de los Families tiene el mismo aspecto que el Familie calvo, personaje que aparece en algunas cutscenes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * En la misión Safari por el barrio, cuando Franklin, Lamar y Trevor estén a punto de arribar al final de Grove Street, es posible apreciar a tres sujetos montados en bicicleta conduciendo en dirección opuesta. Estos tres sujetos se asemejan a Carl Johnson, Ryder y Big Smoke, los cuales en los acontecimientos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, específicamente en la misión Sweet and Kendl, llegaron al final de Grove Street a bordo de unas bicicletas. *Durante la misma misión tenemos que ir a buscar un paquete de un contacto de Lamar y ese contacto vive en el lugar donde estaría la casa de los Johnson en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. El contacto viste y es físicamente muy parecido a CJ. *En casa de Lester, entre sus estanterías, hay un libro que en su portada está el título: Surveillance ("Vigilancia" en español) junto con una fotografía de CJ, protagonista de GTA: SA, dando a entender que Lester vigila a Carl Johnson. GTA_V_Easter_Egg_-_Referencia_a_Sweet_and_Kendl.png|Los tres ciclistas. Scooter Brothers Si se cambia a Trevor, este a veces estará siguiendo en un Faggio y este dirá "Nosotros somos los Scooter Brothers! Scooter Brother!",sin mencionar que la placa de la Faggio es la misma que la de su Bodhi,(BETTY 32), una referencia al famoso video de GTA IV "Scooter Brothers" donde Brad intenta buscar una Scooter para él en Liberty City. Referencias a Red Dead Redemption *En casa de Franklin en Vinewood Hills de encuentra un libro llamado Red Dead escrito por J. Marston. Es un claro guiño del videojuego de Rockstar Red Dead Redemption donde el protagonista se llama John Marston. *En Pillbox Hill se podrá encontrar la imagen de un hombre montado en su caballo en la noche en el oeste. Clara referencia a John Marston montado en su caballo. *Al estar en Grand Theft Auto Online, podemos elegir que el padre de nuestro protagonista sea John Marston. *Uno de los dos modelos de Autobús de alquiler del juego pertenece a la empresa "Escalera" haciendo alusión a la ciudad en la zona mexicana de Red Dead Redemption. *Algunos peatones tendran una camisa con John Marston en el centro. Mr mashton.jpg|Aqui la evidencia de John Marston en el centro de la camisa Mural de Famosos En un almacén en Vinewood, se podrá ver un mural que posee algunos actores famosos de la vida real: Marilyn Monroe, Charles Chaplin, John Wayne y Elvis Presley. Vice City Lady En el barrio de Laguna Place, se encuentra un anuncio de algo relacionado con el cine donde aparece el artwork de Vice City Lady en blanco y negro. Guante de gomaespuma En el salón de tatuajes de Sandy Shores, en el marco de la puerta, se encuentra una mano de gomaespuma haciendo una seña trivial escondiendo el dedo corazón con el pulgar, haciendo referencia al guante que te daban este paquete . No es país para viejos Fuera de la carretera interestatal del noroeste (cerca de Fort Zancudo) se puede encontrar un evento aleatorio que recrea los acontecimientos de la película No es país para viejos (En hispanoamérica Sin lugar para los débiles). Sobre todo los cadáveres y la gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo ($25.000) . Diario de Johnny Klebitz En muchos lugares de Los Santos y Blaine County, se pueden encontrar tirados en las calles, unos diarios, que en la portada está la cara de Johnny Klebitz, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned, y que además muere en GTA V. Thelma & Louise Cada día, alrededor de las 19:00 horas, una recreación del final de Thelma y Louise tiene lugar cerca del acantilado del helipuerto de Trevor. Dos mujeres en un descapotable, rodeadas por la policía y sin escapatoria, deciden precipitarse al vacío. Mansión Playboy En un lugar alejado de la vía en las montañas de Los Santos, se localiza una mansión que es un claro homenaje a la de Playboy de Hugh Hefner. Se completa, por supuesto, con el área de piscina y con muchas chicas en topless. Car Tune Network Detrás del Vanilla Unicorn hay un cartel de un taller de personalización de autos llamado "Car Tune Network", una clara referencia a la cadena de dibujos animados "Cartoon Network". El policía de Liberty City en Paleto Bay Detrás de la comisaría de Paleto Bay se encuentra un mural pintado donde sale un policía y el escudo de la policía de Paleto Bay. Ese mismo policía es el que aparece en el anuncio de reclutamiento de la LCPD. Niko Bellic en Life Invader Aveces, cuando se cambia a Michael, se ve que está este con su hijo en la cocina de su casa, y si se mira detenidamente, Jimmy está en el perfil Life Invader de Niko Bellic, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV. Muñecos de GTA vice city y GTA Vice City Stories Son unos muñecos que aparecen como publicidad en los juegos anteriores y salen en GTA V en la escena que aparece por primera vez Lester, hablando con Michael. 8 En Sandy Shores, en algunas rocas, aparece un listado de 8 cosas y muchos 8, posiblemente hace referencia al poema escrito por Merle Abrahams, un asesino serial de Sandy Shores. Mensaje oculto En Del Perro Beach, al costado del puerto de Del Perro (a la izquierda), se encuentra un graffiti rosado. El graffiti dice: “Nothing to see here! Groove along", que traducido dice: Nada que ver aquí! Ranura a lo largo, además incluye un emoticón :) pero en horizontal en vez de vertical. Este es muy parecido al mensaje oculto de Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Carrera urbana: Autopista Una de las carreras urbanas de Grand Theft Auto V tiene el recorrido con forma de un pene y un par de testículos. Esta carrera es específicamente la carrera urbana: Autopista. Jugador de baloncesto en Merryweather Un soldado de Merryweather (exactamente el soldado que para a Trevor y Floyd en la misión Explorando el puerto) tiene un gran parecido físico al jugador de los Houston Rockets James Edward Harden Jr. conocido como James "La Barba" Harden. Tienda Yeti Cerca a Vinewood, hay un local llamado "Yeti", y su logo es bigfoot caminando, una clara referencia a bigfoot. Roman Bellic atrapado En las profundidades marinas de la costa este del mapa, se puede observar una trampilla en la cual, si nos acercamos escucharemos una serie de golpes que corresponden a un mensaje Tap Code. Si se traducen correctamente, descubriremos las frases "Hey, you never call, how d'you fancy going bowling" que puede ser traducida como "Eh, nunca llamas, te apetece jugar a los bolos". Por supuesto, es una clara referencia a las ya conocidas llamadas telefónicas de Roman a Niko Bellic en GTA IV. Localizacion_EasterEgg_RomanBellic_Atrapado.png|Localización de la trampilla. Trampilla_EasterEgg_RomanBellic.png|Trampilla con Trevor al lado Libro de CJ En una de las repisas de la Casa de Lester Crest, hay un libro con la imágen de Carl Johnson, el cual es una de las Screenshots oficiales de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, pero con una mira apuntando a CJ, y con la leyenda "Survillance". Pay Station En el interior del Maze Bank Arena hay una máquina de pago de estacionamiento que se llama "Pay Station", en clara referencia a la consola de Sony, PlayStation Cartel de busca y captura de Niko Bellic En una casa en el desierto de Gran Señora se encuentra el cartel de busca y captura del antiguo protagonista del Grand Theft Auto IV Niko Bellic. Niko_en_GTA_V.png|La comparación de los carteles. Galeria Alien_Congelado.png|Alien Congelado durante el Prólogo Michael vs Aliens.png|Michael drogado luchando contra los Aliens Michael Abducido.png|Un Grupo de Aliens abduciendo a Michael en la misión ¿Alguien dijo yoga? GTA5VidClue.jpg|Mapa secreto illuminati Big_Foot_V.png|Big Foot OVNI_Estrellado.png|El OVNI estrellado La_Gran_Naranja.png|La Gran Naranja Jolene Evans.PNG|El fantasma de Jolene Evans Jock Blood.PNG|La palabra "Jock" escrito en sangre Eastereggfrostman.png|Michael observando el muñeco de nieve GTA_V_Easter_Egg_-_Referencia_a_Sweet_and_Kendl.png|Los tres ciclistas. OVNI Fort Zancudo.PNG|El OVNI arriba de Fort Zancudo OVNI Mount Chilliad.PNG|El OVNI del Mount Chilliad OVNI FIB.PNG|El OVNI de Sandy Shores, notése que posee las siglas del FIB Scooter_Brothers.png|Trevor Persiguiendo a un peatón mientras menciona ser Scooter Brothers RedDeadEasterEggGTAV.jpg|El libro EasterEggFamosos.jpg|El Mural VC_Lady_V.jpg|Vice City Lady en GTA V Guante_IV.jpg|Guante en GTA V Easter-eggs-grand-theft-auto-v-7.jpg|No es pais para viejos Grand_Theft_Auto_V_Thelma_Louise_.jpg|Thelma & Louise Easter-eggs-grand-theft-auto-v-16.jpg|Mansión Playboy de Hugh Hefner CarTuneNetworkEasterEgg.png|Car-Tune Network Comparacion_Poli.png|La comparación entre los dos policías. Archivo:PerfilNikoLifeInvader.jpg|James en la cuenta de Niko. JohnnyKdiarioGTAV.png|El diario con la foto de Johnny Klebitz. Trayecto carrera Autopista.png|Recorrido de carrera urbana con forma de pene. Comparación_soldado_Harden.png|El soldado comparado con James Harden. 69DolaresGTAV.png|La misma mujer de GTA San Andreas en el billete. Archivo:LibroCJGTAV.png|El libro con la imágen de Carl Johnson, en la Casa de Lester Crest. Archivo:PayStationGTAV.png|La máquina "Pay Station". Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto V